half and half singer of three
by taytay1410
Summary: Continuation of chapter 2 of What if.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, some people may or may not be disappointed with this decision but I have decided to make What If a series of one shots. They'll all have a summary at the top of the page and with enough convincing I may continue some in full stories. If anyone has any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to do them justice.

I'm also looking for a beta so anyone that's willing to help, just let me know.

I'm not going pretend like I don't like reviews and I wasn't disappointed that I only got two but that's life. You don't have to review but if you want me to continue the one shot to make it a story you'll have to let me know.

**What would happen if Bella already knew what the Cullen's were that day in the cafeteria? Edward could read her mind, Alice could see her and Jasper could 'feel' her. Would Bella have kept to herself or will they find out she knows and live happily every after? Not many people get happily ever afters, will the Cullen's and Bella? Canon pairings, or are they?**

**Jasper's point of view...**

Resisting that burn in my throat doesn't get any easier. Although I'm not desperate to go hunting it's a precaution I must take. Alice knows something will happen and is blocking her thoughts from Edward.

It's not hard to tell if someone is blocking their thoughts, Edward gets really agitated and annoyed. I let part of my mind wander as the other part focused on my prey. Within a couple of hours I'd had my fill and returned to the house.

I realised my siblings were getting ready to leave for school—Alice taking her Porsche and Edward taking his Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie. I raced and got changed before grabbing my books—merely props, there wasn't anything in them I didn't know—and opted to ride with Alice rather then Edward and the lovebirds.

"Today." Was the only thing said by Alice on the way to school. I didn't bother replying since her feelings were telling me not to. Nerves, happiness, trust, love, reassurance and doubt, all there for me to feel. She pushed the reassurance out for me to feel the full effects of it. It worked so I sent out a wave of calm and happiness to get her bouncing like normal.

As soon as I stepped foot out of the car I was hit with the most tempting, mouth-watering scent I'd ever smelt on a human. I felt lust and bloodlust coming off Alice who was now standing on my right and the same from Edward who stood on my left. Knowing I was tuning in on his feeling range by my thoughts, he let me feel the entire extent of his caution and regret.

"It's gotta be the new girl." Alice murmured with worry.

Emmett who was standing with Rose behind us spoke up, "It's strong but not overly mouth-watering."

"It just causes me to tingle." Rose agreed. Tingle my ass, I was completely burning. It was agony despite feeding half an hour ago.

Edward snorted, I guessed it was one of our thoughts. All of a sudden Edward stiffened beside me and turned his gaze towards Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, meaning she was in a vision.

I saw her return to normal and look at Edward. Emmett and Rose missed the encounter since they were too busy making out. Did it really only make their throats tingle?

"Yes, it's alluring to them but not to the extent of us. Let's get to class and worry about her later." He headed towards our first class. Edward, Alice and I were playing the role of juniors while Rose and Emmett took the senior position.

It wasn't until we reached our class that I noticed we'd been tracking the scent. Edward stiffened at my observation and allowed me to enter the class after Alice. I noticed the scent was amazingly strong in here, then I noticed her. I turned out of the classroom followed my Alice and Edward. I ran to the forest.

**Bella's point of view...**

I entered the cafeteria alone. I took notice of the tables and the people sitting at them. As I reached the last table, located in the corner I gasped.

5 extraordinary 'humans' sat there. They managed to hear my gasp and turned towards me. The blonde male, the bronze-brown male and the black female all stiffened. I saw their eyes and nearly fainted. Golden eyes watched me carefully as I made my way to where Angela sat.

Hoping they had no powers, but having no way to be sure I placed my shield up easily and sat at Angela's table. Knowing what was coming I didn't bother starting up a conversation, instead I extended my hearing towards their table.

"She nearly fainted," The bronze hair said quietly. The could whisper quieter then humans and yet I could hear them.

"She was in shock," The blonde male added. Duh, of course I was.

"Her scent is like nothing I've ever smelt before." The black hair female added.

"Alice," The blonde female turned to the small petite black haired female, "even you can see she is an insignificant human who doesn't deserve your worry or attention."

She then turned to the bronze haired male, "Edward, is she any danger to us?"

"She somehow managed to shut off her mind from me, I could hear her but now..." Edward I presumed trailed off.

The blonde female turned to the blonde male, "Jasper, can you feel her?"

"Rosalie, my answer is the same as Edwards, I could but can't now." The one presumably Jasper answered the blonde female—Rosalie.

Rosalie glared and growled but a mutter from me silenced her.

"Do you really think I'm some insignificant human?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper...**

"Do you really think I'm some insignificant human?" A sweet female voice asked sarcastically. I looked to my 'siblings' for answers. Realising they knew nothing I looked around the cafeteria, my throat burned as I smelt her scent.

"It was Bella." I told my siblings without hesitation.

"She couldn't have heard us." Rosalie stated in disbelief.

"Well I did." The sweet voice replied easily.

"How?" Edward asked in shock.

"Angela, I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll see you in class." Bella told Angela Weber. I saw her walk out of the cafeteria without so much as a backwards glance at us.

"Let's go." I stood up and followed her outside knowing my siblings were following.

**Bella...**

Speeding out of the cafeteria at a little faster then passable for human speed I hoped they'd get the message.

I started walking towards the office to get myself excused for the rest of the day.

"Mrs Cope, may I please be excused for the remainder of the day? I don't feel too well." I made myself pale, hoping the 'others' weren't watching me.

"Of course dear, did you need me to contact your father to pick you up?" She asked kindly. Stupid humans, a simple smile and charming voice and they're putty in my very capable hands.

"That's alright, I'm just going to take a walk around for a little then go home if I don't feel any better. That's alright isn't it?" I pushed some compulsion into my words and topped it off with a fail proof innocent smile.

"Of course dear." She handed me a slip of paper, "Your pass for the rest of the day and I hope you feel better dear."

"Thankyou." I replied shortly. She looked taken aback by my change in tone but I made myself mentally smile and project it outwards so it made her think I was smiling. She smiled sweetly at me before I walked out and a flicker of guilt passed through me before I dismissed it. I stopped projecting my smile and started walking to the woods at the back of the school.

When I reached the edge of the forest I started running to a secluded area that I'd explored last night. I knew my way around it easily so I could escape if needed. Although the area is in the centre of the forest I reached there within a second.

I heard the 'others' following me. I got into my fighting stance, not sure how I'd go against the 5 of them.

Edward arrived first, closely followed by Jasper and Alice with Rosalie and the burly one coming up the rear.

They took in my stance and automatically sank into one too. I waited for one of them to break the silence.

"She's waiting for us." The black haired female—Alice—said with certainty.

"She wanted us to follow us, we have so she speaks." The blonde female—Rosalie—glared at me. They were all beautiful but they weren't human—well I'm not either but I'm not here to take in their beauty. Focus Bella!

"Why were you discussing me?" I asked coldly, not bothering to use compulsion to make them answer.

"Why did you want us to follow you?" Rosalie retorted before anyone could answer. She was acting like the leader of the coven, interesting.

I looked towards the pixie—Alice. I have the ability to tell if they have abilities but I can only tell up close.

"She's not going to answer me until I answer her is she?" I pushed my thought into her head. My ability told me she saw visions of the future. She just nodded.

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Why is Alice's mind blocked?" Stupid mind reader.

"Natural mechanism when I project my thoughts." I replied out loud.

"You can project your thoughts, use a shield, change your appearance, force your will onto others and can alter your scent so you appear human." The burly one accused.

Keeping my stance I answered matter-of-factly, "Yes, Yes, No, it's called compulsion and no."

"You made yourself go paler in the office." He said.

"Emmett!" Jasper chastised harshly.

"It's fine Jasper, I can only change my skin colour by 2 shades. My normal shade is the same as yours." I explained quietly, knowing they could hear. I returned my skin to normal.

"I'm going to come right out and say it, you guys are vampires." I continued.

**Jasper...**(Jasper is the easiest person to write with. The story will mainly be in Bella and Jaspers' point of view)

She knows we're vampires, this sweet little thing knows about us-

My thoughts got interrupted by Bella continuing.

"I'm essentially a vampire too. I'm stuck in an in between state until I fall in love with my mate. My powers are only temporary while I'm in this state. I am in so much pain at school, food repulses me, drinks repulse me and so does blood. I've been travelling around trying to find vampires and humans alike so I can actually have a chance at changing."

Rosalie was going to butt in.

"Rosalie, don't. Being a vampire or Vampirism as I call it may be bad but it's a hell of a lot better then what I've got now. Imagine the burn in your throat is unsated, remember your human life without food or drink. I've got that 24/7. It doesn't end for me Rosalie." Bella whimpered and fell to the ground.

Alice, Edward and I all moved to comfort her but were block by an invisible brick wall. Bella's shield! I remembered as I back off.

"How can we help?" I asked her quietly, sending her some comfort.

"You can't, you need to stay back though, you can't imagine how your scent's are affecting me." Bella's voice rang in my head.

Alice and Edward were still trying to get around Bella's shield.

"Guys, Bella needs you to move away, our scents hurt her." I told them gently. They back away to stand in their original spots.

"Thankyou," Bella told me, while standing back up.

"Why do our scents hurt you?" Rosalie asked curiously. There wasn't any jealousy or anger in her range of feelings.

"Like me, you're able to project your scents to become more alluring to your prey, humans. Yes, I know you feed off animals," She added so we wouldn't interrupt.

"But you can still project your scent. You can also draw it back in to some extent but it's never fully gone. Although you have no blood running through your body your scents are so damn tempting, it's hard for me to stand here and talk rationally. Most days are worse then the one before it. My time to find my mate is running out, I started with 20 years, I'm down to 1."

"We're sorry," I spoke for us all. I could feel their sympathy and sorrow for her.

"You can't do anything even though your an empath. How humanly old are you?" She asked with excitement.

"I'm 17," Edward answered.

"17 or 18 we believe. I can't remember my human life at all." Alice added.

"19," I continued.

"18," Emmett stated happily.

"19." Rosalie finished.

"I'm 18, playing a junior." Bella told us. "Junior," She pointed to Edward, Alice and I, "Senior." She pointed to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you get hungry around humans?" Edward asked.

Bella hung her head, "Extremely. I lashed out a couple of years ago and nearly killed a girl. It's gotten worse over the years too. I had trouble controlling myself in that hell hole."

"How did you become like this?" Rosalie asked sadly. Rose hated anything that people were forced into doing.

"That is a story for another time. I have to go to Charlie's house. I was in an orphanage but he adopted me. Sweet little thing but I can't tell him anything. I have to hide my identity in my own 'home'." I'm glad I have vampires for a family.

"Bella darlin', Alice can't see you and she needs to see a decision quickly. Are you able to remove your physical shield for a moment?" I asked kindly, laying on my accent thick. She nodded and then Alice's gaze clouded up.

When it finally cleared she looked at me and nodded with a huge smile on her face. I could feel curiosity coming from everyone in the area except for Alice, Edward and I.

Then it dawned on me, I could feel 3 people's curiosity. Emmett, Rose and Bella. Then it was gone.

"What was that about?" Bella asked with a smile. Even though her shield had snapped back in place she could feel the effects of my mood.

"Nothin' darlin'." I drawled laying on the Texas accent again. I always had wisps of it but I could enhance it by will.

"Bella, call Charlie and tell him you're going to the Cullen's place. He'll agree and we can go home and get everything sorted!" Alice was bouncing on the spot like the little pixie she was. Bella nodded and told us she'd meet us at the car park.

**Bella...**

Wow. Okay, that's an understatement. Holy crap.

They are much friendlier then I thought they would be. I was prepared for a fight.

I dialled the Fork's police station where Charlie was the chief.

"Fork's Police Station, Chief Swan speaking." Charlie answered.

"Hi Charlie, it's Bella."

"Bella! How are you feeling? I got a call from school saying you left early. Are you alright?" He rushed out.

"Charlie, I'm fine now. I just needed some fresh air and a lie down. I actually had something to ask you." I reassured him.

"That's good. Go ahead."

"Would you mind if I went over to a friends place? I might be home late, that's all." I asked.

"Friends, who are they?" He asked curiously.

"The Cullen's. They invited me over to get to know me. They're very nice."

"They are indeed. Dr. Cullen is a wonderful man. Of course you can go over. Just be home before midnight."

"Thanks Charlie!" I exclaimed and started running.

"That's alright Bells. Have fun and be good." He hung up.

I pocketed my phone and swung myself up a tree and started running to the car park in the tree tops. I took down my physical shield down without effort for a moment so Jasper would feel my happiness and would know I was coming.

I heard 2 male chuckles to I guessed Edward read his mind and could feel it too. I decided to keep my physical shield down. I wasn't quite ready for Edward to be able to read my mind yet though so I left my mental shield up.

Instead of climbing down the tree to get down I simply jumped on the first vampires back I saw. I realised it was Jasper.

I giggled loudly as I jumped off his back. Everyone was in fits of laughter. Lucky we don't need to breath then.

"Bella, you're going to drive your 'car' to your place with one of us. We'll take Edward's Volvo home and whoever's with you will show you the way." Alice explained there plan to me. She wrinkled her little nose at the mention of my car.

"Show some respect," I began only to be cut off by Alice.

"Because it's old enough to be my grandfather." She finished.

I huffed and crossed my arms in annoyance. I let down my mental shield, "Is she always like that?" I asked Edward in my mind before snapping my shield back up.

"Pretty much." He chuckled as he answered out loud.

"That sucks." I grumbled quietly. "Who's coming with me?" I asked louder with a happier tone.

All the Cullen's were standing in a line and all of them except for Edward moved to stand next to me.

"She only needs one escort." Edward stated with a smile. I frowned in question. "No-one else drives my car." He answered easily. I relaxed and smiled.

"Edward's right. I only need one escort." I tried to calm them down.

"Who do you want to go with you Bella?" Rosalie asked. I looked towards Alice to tell me.

"You don't care but in the end Jasper comes with you." Alice grumbled.

"You can come with me another time Alice." I promised her.

"Yay!" She bounded around to the passenger side door of Edward's car as the other 2 got in the backseat.

I jumped in the cab of my truck and saw Jaspers' displeasure in my vehicle.

"Come on Jasper, the sooner you get in the sooner you get out." I taunted with humour as I started the old slow red beast.

"Bella, please don't make me get in there." He pleaded.

"Get in and I'll owe you one. You can collect whenever you want. Just get in the damn car." I pleaded.

"It's not a car, it's a death trap." He grumbled as he got in.

The drive to Charlie's house was quiet with the exceptions of Jasper complaining how slow it goes. I agree with him but it was a gift from Charlie. When we got there I jumped out of it and followed Jasper into the woods.

I gasped and froze. The Cullen house isn't a house, it's a freaking mansion!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella...**

Most of their house was made of glass. It looked absolutely amazing. I turned off the truck and jumped out my open window and up to the front door before Jasper even moved. I giggled at his reaction.

He was just sitting there staring at where I was sitting. He obviously couldn't follow my movements. A millisecond after he heard my laugh he was at my side. It wasn't until then I actually noticed what he was wearing.

Dark jeans that matched mine, a plain grey t-shirt that defined his muscles, with a black jacket over the top. He obviously felt my amazement and miniscule lustful feelings because he chuckled softly and held his arm out to escort me. I didn't bother to feel embarrassed because it didn't actually bother me that he could feel my lustful feelings.

We walked into the house while I kept my head high.

**Jasper...**

Lust and amazement trickled to me from Bella's range. I chuckled at her lust as her eyes roamed my chest with my defined muscles.

I held my arm out for her to take like a gentleman and led her inside. Bravery and amazement continued to flow from Bella as we walked to where my family was.

As we entered Alice glared at me and pointedly glared at where Bella was clutching my arm. Jealousy and anger poured from her as she tried to compose herself. She zoomed over to Bella and pulled her to the couch.

"Alice, I can stand for as long as you, I'm not a human." Bella whined with annoyance and humour.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget because of your scent." Alice offered an explanation easily before removing her hand from her arm.

"Belle Retilca?" Carlisle asked from the corner. Who was he talking to?

Bella whipped her head around to face him with a glare before her face softened.

"Carlisle." She muttered as she ran and gave him a hug which he returned with happiness.

"How do you know each other?" Emmett asked loudly after they broke apart.

"When I was still human I was very clumsy and always ended up in the emergency room. Carlisle was my regular doctor but eventually left town for reasons I now understand. I met Esme a few times and they were amazed I didn't automatically shy away from them like all other humans. I was basically heartbroken when they left because humans used to shy away from me a lot too, they were my only friends. Even the women at the orphanage used to treat me coldly without realising it. Carlisle did mention having adopted kids." Bella explained as the room filled with amazement.

"Belle, how have you kept?" Esme asked kindly. Bella hugged her before answering.

"I go by Bella now. Belle reminds me too much of the pain I endured as a human." She gestured down her body and I could help my eyes roaming, "I'm guessing they explained."

"They did indeed. Would you care to tell the story?"

"I'm sorry, I will but not today. When I get more accustomed to your scents then of course but if I tell it today my brain may go into shutdown mode. Not something you need to see." Bella laughed and looked at all of us. She is absolutely beautiful.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked as he walked up the stairs. Rosalie followed with a grin.

I noticed Edward looked quite restricted in the pants while watching Bella. Alice was staring at her too with lust rolling off both of them. Carlisle and Esme ran up the stairs subtly to their room.

My pants felt oddly uncomfortable and I felt myself growing.

Bella's eyes were flickering to all three of us in turn. Bella's eyes were clouded with lust.

I realised I was absorbing the lust from Emmett and Rosalie and sending it out to effect the whole house. I focused on the feeling of happiness instead and watched as everyone returned to normal.

Edward turned to glare at me but Alice and Bella were watching each other intently.

They grasped hands and ran out the back door to the forest.

"Do we follow them?" I ask Edward silently.

"No, they need to talk."

**Bella...**

I decided I needed to spend some time getting to know each of them separately. Since Emmett and Rosalie had gone upstairs to have sex, (I have no objection to the word, it's natural for vampires with enhanced lust that comes with being mated) along with Carlisle and Esme. I don't mean together, like with all of them together but they all went upstairs.

With the lust running through my body that must have projected from Jasper without him realising it. The other three that were in the room were watching me carefully and I in turn flickered my gaze from each of them. I took note of the smells in the room to try and ignore the lust; all the Cullen scents weaved together (if I concentrated and if I knew their scents I'd be able to tell them apart) as well as a very strong smell of arousal.

I found my gaze locked with Alice's and decided I should hang out with her first.

"Would you like to come for a run with me? We can get to know each other better. Just reply in your mind, I'm lending you some of my power to reply." I projected my thoughts to her alone.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but of course I'll run with you. We can get to know each other better." She sent back insecure of whether her thoughts would reach me.

I smiled and grabbed her hand as we ran out the back door together.

The silence between us was comfortable as I led her to a special place that she reminded me of.

I wasn't going to talk about myself unless she asked which I was convinced she would.

"Wow, this is incredible B!" She exclaimed to me through the magic that I lent her as we entered the field. I withdrew my magic from her so we could talk aloud instead. Using my magic too much caused me to tire quickly.

"The brightness of the flowers reminded me of you." I explained. She surprised me by hugging me.

"Thankyou."

"Umm, for what?" I was rarely insecure about peoples actions. I could read people really well and had a knack for telling why people did particular things.

"You're new to our family so you can't see the change. You should have seen the absolute joy on Esme's and Carlisle's face when they recognised you. Rose has warmed up to you, she wanted to ride in your truck with you and once she found out you were forced into this she automatically sympathised with you. Emmett just plainly loves everyone, so no real difference there. I'm actually happy, not the false happiness I've been portraying the real type. Jasper smiled for the first time in 20 odd years and Edward wasn't as much a grouch. B, you are going to be the glue that holds our family together." Alice reeled off quickly. With my hearing being better then a human's I heard it all easily.

"Alice, my arrival-"

She cut me off, "Is not just a coincidence, I've seen splashes of someone special coming to us, becoming the glue of our extremely messed up family. You may not see it that way or see us as family yet, but it will happen. Don't argue with me on that fact."

"Alice, I'm flattered but-"

She cut me off once again, "Don't you dare argue with me." She almost, almost growled but did control herself.

"I wasn't going to, I was actually going to ask you why you keep calling me B." I giggled at her embarrassed expression.

"Your human name was Belle and your name now is Bell-a." She separated my name into two syllables.

"Actually my human name was actually something completely different. It was passed down my fathers' family, but I eventually convinced them to let me shorten it so people could actually pronounce it." I explained easily. I'd explained this to many vampires over the years.

"So if your human name wasn't Belle Retilca then what was it?" She prompted.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and began, "Cornelia Jacqueline Katiana Bellmaxium Retilnacanashvorla." (Corn-eel-ia Jack-quel-el-een Cart-i-are-na Bell-max-i-um Retilna-carn-nash-vorla)

"Holy Shit, I see why you wanted to shorten it." Alice said in amusement. "I thought that was a kind of 1930's name. I knew someone with that name a few years after I got turned."

I didn't say anything, knowing that she'd ask soon enough anyway.

She gasped in realisation, (Well, that was quick) "You weren't made like this 20 years ago were you?" I simply shook my head minutely.

"You've been like this since when...?" She tried to prompt a response out of me.

"I was born in 1943. A monster that I loved sacrificed his immortal life to give me a chance at finding my true mate in 1961 when I was 18. I got a partial immortal life until midnight on New Years Eve 2010. 59 years to be stuck in this in between state. It's all going to end in 135 days if I don't find my mate." I collapsed on the ground in anguish.

"Cornelia, we're your family, we'll help you find your mate." She used my human name.

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve this." I apologised to her mentally before lashing out aloud.

I jumped from my spot on the ground and appeared in front of her. She looked shocked by my behaviour but stayed glued to the spot. I guess she saw what would happen if she moved away.

"Don't you dare use that name for me! That name was for the useless, pathetic, naïve human that used to inhabit this body! She died 59 hell filled years ago when I had no family! I was-am barely the glue to hold myself together let alone 7 people in addition to that! Milady Mary Alice Brandon, now she was a bubbly and happy person that could hold anyone together. She merely got assisted by gentlemen because it was polite. WHERE DID SHE GO?" I shouted at her.

Alice looked shocked by the last few sentences.

"How do you know my full name?" She murmured.

"I was there! Always in the background, never noticed even by a physic bloody vampire for the love of all that's holy."

"Please, let me explain my past to you without interruptions. I'll explain why I didn't see you and help you. Please... let me explain my selfishness." Alice begged as she sat down and patted the spot next to her. I opted to sit opposite her because her scent was so strong.

"You've got 10 minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella...**

"I was changed in the year of 1943. We believe I was born in 1925 or 26. I was committed to an asylum in 1940. We believe I was stuck in that hell-hole for visions. Carlisle thinks that's why I have them now, as a vampire.

I was changed the same year that you were born ironically, I'm sure that Carlisle will talk to you about that later. By 1961, the year you were 'changed' I was in partial control of my bloodlust. I moved to New York and being part of society once again.

As you pointed out, I allowed men to help me out, a petite little thing like me couldn't do anything for herself you know." Alice laughed bitterly.

"I hated what I was, I tried to forget about it and join society as a human. Men flocked to my "beauty" and I had several proposals. I declined like a lady time and time again, knowing if I was alone with them I would drain them of every last drop of blood.

I resisted feeding and although I was in control of my bloodlust it was really hard. I fought with myself at night, trying to kill myself—much like Carlisle did at the beginning—but few things can kill us unfortunately.

The particular event you spoke about was the Halloween masquerade ball. I went dressed in a flowing gown that glided across the floor with me. I went with no man on my arm, I was simply trying to fit in. I didn't survey the room like I usually would, I just had the old fashion fun.

I noticed somebody's strange presence in the room, I was being watched. I excused myself kindly from the dance and retreated to the bathroom. Using my extreme speed and strength I ran through the main ballroom unnoticed and went outside. I'd had a vision days before of Jasper. I went to meet him and we came here.

We move around every few years to remain inconspicuous and with Edward's talent we can move even if someone has an inkling of what we are." She finished slowly.

"So your excuse is that you didn't survey the room?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm sorry B." She apologised.

"So you and Jasper are together?" I asked, interpreting her having a vision of Jasper.

"No, we tried once when we first met, but we couldn't. You get a spark before you mate, we didn't have it and so we didn't go through with it." She ended the topic.

"Where's your mark?" I asked while searching her arms, face and neck for the mark.

She showed me the bottom of her foot and I saw the raised purplish bite mark. "Convenient eh?"

"At least you can hide it, even as a full vampire." I muttered quietly, knowing she would still hear.

"Show me." She demanded before adding, "Please?"

I closed my eyes and waited until I heard Alice's gasp before I opened them.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful, wonderful, magnificent and extremely brave." She traced the scars on my arms.

"Don't say that, after what I went through and what I've done to get here today I don't deserve any of those names." I pressed.

"Bella, don't stare at the clouds, look at me and tell me what you've done not to deserve the names that describe you so well." Alice forced my head to look at her.

"I've killed people Alice, not just animals to help me survive. I've killed innocent humans because someone told me to. I'm not beautiful, wonderful, magnificent or brave." I lowered my gaze to my arms but didn't look at the scars.

"How many bites do you have Bella?" Why must she keep pushing?

"I'll show you one day." I said without meaning it.

"I'll let you bite me and taste my blood. I've recently figured out a trick that allows me to have blood in two veins in my body for a short period of time. No-one else knows. Please show me one day Bells, and by tasting my blood you will bond to me. Best friend, sister, whatever you want." Alice said.

"WHAT?" I asked loudly before lowering my voice, "You can make it so you have blood in your body? Hell, I'll bond with you now if you teach me."

"Bella, the blood makes us feel strongly about each other. Find your mate within 134 days and you bond with them first. If you can't find your mate within that time, I'll bond with you and if that intensifies it then we'll discuss it when we get there. Promise me." She proposed.

"I promise you Alice. Venom promise?"

"Huh? What the hell is Venom promise?" I giggled at her cursing.

"I bite you somewhere and you bite me in the same spot. It proves that you'll keep your promise because you're willing to go through that pain." I explained. A vampire taught it to me years ago, I thought to myself.

"Where?" She asked while looking at my scars.

"Your bite will stay red on me and mine on you. We bite at the same time so the connection passes through us. It's your first time so you can pick where." I offered gallantly. I always got to choose because I was less experienced, now it was Alice's turn.

"Somewhere prominent but so human's can't notice it. Where hurts the most?" She wanted it to hurt? Was she masochistic or something?

"Side of the stomach." I offered easily. A vampire I met a few decades ago said the side of the stomach hurt the worst. Of course, he was masochistic and had hundreds of bites on his stomach.

"What do we do?" She asked cautiously. I remember being clean, having made no promises. I'm now a holder of 8. All of which are on my upper left leg.

"Pull up your top, right side, and place your teeth next to my stomach, just under my ribs. I'll do the same to yours." We moved closer, staying opposite each other and placed our teeth an inch from each other.

"On my count, sink your teeth in. Don't think about anything other then either me or my skin. Close your eyes." I explained in my head and projected my thoughts.

"One," I whispered.

"Two," Alice added.

"Three." I finished as we sunk our teeth in.

Alice tasted divine, she had a kind of vanilla and rose scent. I shivered as I heard her mind. Risking it failing I spoke to her quickly through my thoughts. She could hear my thoughts too.

"Don't speak to me."

Her skin was as soft as silk under my teeth and I was intoxicated by her taste. No-one I'd ever met had anything like this. I found it hard to pull away when the time came. I wanted to stay attached to her for all eternity. She pulled away at the same time I did and gasped when she saw my wound.

"It didn't hurt." Alice stated. Maybe she wasn't thinking about my wound after all.

"It might not have worked. We'll have to wait for a few days to see if they stay red." I told her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you taste... good." Alice admitted.

"I didn't know whether I'd be able to pull away. Perfect vanilla and rose." I admitted easily.

"Others say I smell like grass and rain." She looked confused.

"Vanilla and rose to me." I disagreed.

"You smell like honey and vanilla. It was addicting." She said as she stood up. She didn't even wince when she touched her mark.

"You can talk." I laughed as I jumped up. My stomach didn't hurt at all, definitely didn't work I don't think.

"Come here," She pulled my top up to see my mark again. She bent down a little and licked my mark. When I realised she was sealing it I did the same to hers.

"Hello Jasper." I said as I heard his quiet movements in the forest nearby. Alice tilted her head slightly and grinned as she heard Jasper approaching through the forest.

Even from my short time with them I have learn how heavy everyone steps. Alice is the lightest, then Esme and Rosalie, Jasper then Carlisle and Edward and then Emmett. Just as I finished my train of thought Jasper came into the field.

"No eavesdropping I expect Jasper?" Alice teased as he approached us.

"Nothing except 'Come here' and 'Hello Jasper'." He assured us as he stood with us.

"Have Esme and Carlisle been informed?" Alice asked seriously with a small smile on her face. I turned to Jasper to see his answer.

He nodded and obviously felt my confusion, "Later."

"Do you know where Rosalie is?" I asked, "Never mind, hello to you too Rosalie." I giggled as I heard her following our scents. Her footsteps weren't all that much lighter than Jaspers.

Jasper chuckled lightly at me but Alice's eyes had glazed over and she was staring straight ahead. I noticed that Jasper was also watching her as was Rosalie who'd just entered the field.

"Yay, I get a new sister!" She yelled gleefully as her eyes cleared. Jasper cleared his throat as tried to shoot a glance at me inconspicuously.

"Jasper, she'll find out eventually anyway but I do see a very angry Esme if I spill it now. So..." Alice giggled as she mimed locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

I scowled and turned to Rosalie, who was approaching us at human speed. "You free Rosalie?"

"Call me Rose and sure, what did you have in mind?" She asked with a smirk at Alice and Jasper.

"Follow me Rose, you'll love it." I ran off in the direction of a place that reminded me of Rose.


	5. quick note

**A/N:** Alright, I always swore to myself I'd never do this, but just 4 chapters in I feel I need too.

I love writing this story and I've got 2 chapters that I'm rereading right now to post but I don't get any response from readers.

I'm going to continue with What If after I've posted these next to chapters—since I don't want them to go to waste but I'm going to stick this story on HIATUS until I feel more heartened to continue.

I'm sorry to have to do this but I feel if I don't, that this story will just become a whole lot of drabble that nobody likes.

If anybody has a reason for me not to put this story on HIATUS please feel free to speak up, I won't bite (unless you want me too) and I'd appreciate it.

If anyone thinks I should put it on permanent HIATUS, please speak up as well.

Thanks,

Taytay


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella...**

I led Rose to a waterfall about 5 minutes away—even for us—that reminded me of her.

I'm just going to tell you that her reaction was much the same as Alice's when we entered the field. Maybe each space that reminded me of each person created a special connection or something. Oh go away All Knowing Zen Bella.

"Bella, this is beautiful, how had we not found this all these years of hunting in this area?" She asked in awe.

"I used to visit here when I was new, it's always hidden unless you get brought here by someone who knows it's here." I explained as I moved to the rocks next to the river section of the waterfall. Rose followed, sitting opposite me, much like Alice had.

"Bella, since I saw you break down in that clearing, I knew you were older than what you said. I could see it in your eyes, the accumulated pain and suffering. I won't force you to tell me, I was merely making an observation."

"Has everyone worked it out already or something?" I grumbled under my breath.

"Esme may have but we're the most perspective ones when it comes to that stuff. Emmett and Alice are the worst only because Emmett's Emmett and Alice relies too much on her visions." Rose answered.

"I was born in 1943. A vampire sacrificed his immortal life so I could have a chance at finding my mate in 1961. I'd freshly turned 18 but my life will end more painfully then I've been living it if I don't find my true mate but midnight on New Years' Eve this year." I added the painful part that I'd left out with Alice because I knew Rose would understand.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings so cut me off if I'm wrong or it hurts too much." Rose said before continuing, "Cornelia Jacqueline Katiana Bellmaxium Retilnacanashvorla?"

"How?" I whispered. How could she already know who I was? I'd never met her before that I can remember.

"I knew your great aunt. She lived near me when I was human." Rose explained.

"You were the Rosalie Hale that Aunt Caroline used to gush about when she visited?" I asked in amazement. When I was little Aunt Caroline, even as much as I despised her loved to gush about one Rosalie Hale.

"Yes. The only reason I recognise you now is because of your incredibly long eyelashes and your natural streaks in your hair. She used to show me photographs constantly and never shut up the kind old bat." Rose giggled at the reference.

"I absolutely loathed her, her voice was so high pitched and giggly. Apparently one Rosalie Hale disappeared near the time of her wedding to one Royce King." I lowered my voice towards the end, so not to offend her.

"Basically he and his gang of friends raped and assaulted me and left me for dead on the street. Carlisle smelt the blood and ended up changing me. Edward loathed me more then you loathed Caroline." She said quickly.

"Rose, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Would you mind if I showed you something? It may not effect you but it might." I didn't want to hurt her but I wanted to be completely honest with her. She simply nodded.

I revealed my scars after a moment, all over my legs, arms, neck, feet and a couple on my face.

"This is what James' sacrifice did to me. Get bitten over and over by multiple people begins the change, getting bitten by the first person whom bit you while thinking a date completes the process." I explained as she traced my scars as Alice had.

"Why would anyone sacrifice their life, even a cursed and immortal one like ours to create something that will end and begin painfully." Rose whispered and she leant around and hugged me carefully as I allowed the scars to fade. All except for the bite Alice made.

If the promise is held out then the bite will fade into something like a normal bite. But until then it stays freshly bitten.

Rose obviously smelt Alice's venom on me and began to sniff around until she reached my stomach. She pulled up the side of my top and stared at the mark.

"What did she do to you?" She snarled, still all so close to my stomach.

"It's a venom promise. You bite each other in the same spot at the same time as you make a promise. If the promise is broken then the person violating the promise begins to feel extreme pain. The promise will get reinstated if both parties agree to otherwise the other person-vampire is left in pain. You can't tell anyone." I explained calmly.

"Alice doesn't know about venom promises." She growled as I saw her eyes, pitch black.

"No," I confirmed, "But I did not force her to do anything. She asked how I got all the scars on my thighs and I didn't lie. Tens of promises, all kept by both parties."

"Alice has one?" Rose accused harshly.

"Yes." I didn't bother explaining what I'd just said.

"She knows the repercussions?" She accused harshly again. Damn, the vampire animal side is taking over, bad sign.

"Yes."

"If you have hurt my sister I will not hesitate to kindly and happily rip you to shreds." She snarled for added effect.

"Thankyou Rosalie. I now kindly suggest you go hunt and clear your head before continuing this conversation with me. If I get angry I will unintentionally rip you to shreds and feed you to the werewolves then burn their crap." I sneered happily.

"You do not threaten me Isabella Swan." Rosalie growled threateningly.

"Rosalie Cullen, you will do nothing of the sort." Esme's voice rang through the forest.

"Damn you Edward!" Rosalie snarled under her breath as she sat up straight.

"Too late." Edward replied cheerily as he stepped into the clearing. Esme followed close behind with Jasper and Alice right behind her.

A light bulb went off in my head, Alice saw what was going to happen, Jasper followed the amount of fury and anger and Edward read her mind when they got close enough. He told Esme what Rosalie was thinking and then they burst into the clearing.

"Edward, go with Rose. Meet us back at the house in a half hour." Esme commanded. Rosalie reluctantly left the clearing with Edward as Esme looked apologetically at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Rosalie is very protective of all of us, Alice and Emmett especially. Emmett because they're mated and Alice because she's her younger sister. She must have felt threatened that you would hurt the family in some way." Esme explained.

I shared a look with Alice and glanced at the side of her stomach as she glanced at mine.

"Esme, she did have a reason to get angry and upset." I said quickly as I pulled up my top. "This is a venom promise. You bite each other at the same time in the same place and make a promise. If one party breaks it they feel extreme pain until they are forgiven by the other person or the promise is re-established. Rose smelt Alice's venom on me and thought Alice had hurt me. I explained what I just explained to you and she freaked out, thinking Alice would get hurt."

"She had no right. Whatever promises you and Alice made is your business." Esme assured me and Alice with a hug.

"They're sorry." Jasper told Esme calmly.

"They needn't be. Now let's get back to the house to give you some good news." Esme giggled somewhat Alice-y.

"You just giggled like Alice would." I chuckled.

"I most certainly did not!" Esme crossed her arms and tried and failed to look mad.

"Actually Esme, you kind of did." Jasper joined in my laughter. It was so velvety and soft. I could imagine him laughing softly at me as I ogled him.

He looked questionably at me. Oops... I forget he can feel my emotions. I would've flushed if it were possible.

"May I speak to you on the way home darlin'?" Jasper asked with his Texas drawl. I saw Alice glare at him and Esme looked surprised but happy.

"Sure." I replied uneasily. What surprised me was the fact that Alice was glaring at Jasper.

"We better head back, Rose and Edward will be finishing up soon." Esme said as she ran off in the general direction of the house.

"Alice, are you alright?" I asked as I saw her getting ready to run.

"Fine." She replied shortly. My face fell as I realised she was angry at me. "Bella, it's not you. I promise." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking off with a glare at Jasper. I turned to Jasper.

"Lust darlin'?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" I asked with a small smile.

"Why'd you feel embarrassed after you saw me lookin' at you?" He was still laying on the accent that made me swoon.

"Because I remembered you could feel everything that I did. It made me embarrassed that you felt my lust." I replied reluctantly.

"You didn' care when I felt it earlier darlin'. Why now?" Damn that accent to hell and back.

"Because.. never mind. Please Jasper, just drop it." I begged.

"I can't take you home bein' all annoyed. Cheer up, today's a happy day darlin'." He threw some happiness at me as we started running back to the Cullen house.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I heard Rosalie's voice behind me as we neared the house.

"Rose, it's alright. I would've done the same thing if I were you." I replied my forgiveness softly as I felt her and Edward running behind us.

"Bella, race you." Edward laughed competitively as he raced off ahead. I giggled as I sped up to be right next to him.

"I'm gonna win!" I taunted him happily.

"In your dreams." He replied as he sped up. I raced to my full speed and passed him, only to hear a small growl from him.

I giggled as I raced into the house. "I won, I won, I really, really won!"

"Competitive little thing aren't you Bella? We'll get along just fine. Eddie boy's not gonna like you after this..." Emmett laughed as I ran into him. He picked me up into a hug.

"Bella Swan! How the hell did you manage to beat me?" Edward yelled as he ran into the house.

"It's called running, maybe you should try it one time instead of walking." I teased as I walked closer to him until we were face-to-face.

"Bella, he's angry you beat him, don't get too close." Jasper warned happily.

I spoke in my mind to Edward, "How's loser island going for you Eddie?"

"The weather is actually really nice thanks Bella. How's it going over in you're never going to win again land?" He teased back.

"In your dreams Eddie." I mocked.

"Cut it off you too." Esme laughed. "We've got some good news for you Bella." She sat on the couch and motioned for everyone else to sit too.

"Can we make it a guessing game?" Alice asked with an evil grin in her eyes.

"Yes, please do Esme." Edward joined in.

"Fine. It's only Bella and Emmett that don't know so it's just for you." Esme smiled. "The first clue is the third room on the third floor."

Emmett and I raced up the stairs to the forth room on the third floor. The door had a plaque that read Bella on it. We raced back downstairs.

"The second clue is that Bella isn't staying with Chief Swan anymore is she wishes to stay elsewhere." Esme said. Realisation started to dawn on me.

"Shopping for new clothes and furniture is the third clue." Alice said excitedly.

"And a car." Rose added.

"The forth clue is 5 siblings and 2 parents."Jasper said.

"The fifth clue is a new last name." Esme said.

"Are you serious?" I screamed, causing Emmett to jump in fright.

"Jesus Bella, tone it down a bit would ya?" He groaned with frustration.

"I repeat, are you SERIOUS?" I shouted the last word.

"Bella, we are completely and utterly serious. I spoke to Charlie earlier and he said that a teenager is a bit harder then he thought it would be. We aren't trying to pressure you but the offer is open." Carlisle spoke for the first time since I'd come back from the house.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, THANKYOU!" Once again I shouted the last words. I hugged each and everyone of them, Carlisle and Esme twice.

"Wait, what's happening?" Emmett boomed loudly.

"I'll add another clue, Emmett you have a new sister." I laughed at him.

"Really? That's awesome Bells!" Emmett said happily but confused.

"You still don't know, do you Emmett?" I asked.

"Umm... yes?" He answered while looking at the ground.

"Emmett, I'm your new sister!" I laughed at his silliness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella...**

I was still giggling 5 minutes afterwards at Emmett's silliness. He finally caught on and picked me up in a huge bear hug like before. It ended up being a group hug with me squashed in the middle.

"Bella, Charlie wishes to spend one last night with you before you move in here." Carlisle mumbled as I was released from the massive family hug.

"You can always come back when he's snoring..." Alice trailed off cheekily.

"Despite her being a smart ass, the offer is open. If you wish to return here tonight then you are welcome to." Esme grinned.

"Thankyou. It's really not necessary but could someone please drive me back?" I asked happily. Maybe it was Jasper or maybe it was just me, but I haven't felt happier in a long time.

"Sure and since Carlisle has to go to work and Esme won't come we can all go. Emmett's Jeep is big enough for all of us." Alice grabbed my arm as tried to walk me outside. I resisted and walked over to Carlisle and Esme once again.

"Thankyou both so much." I whispered as they embraced me gently.

"It's our pleasure. We'll pick you up at 9a.m. sharp to go shopping. It's all fine with Charlie." Esme replied as she pushed me over towards the door, "Have fun tonight."

It wasn't long before I was stuck sitting in between Alice and Edward; both insisting they should sit next to me because Jasper got to on the way back from school. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard, squeezing back I couldn't help but worry.

Charlie couldn't cook to save his life and he worried about me more then just about anyone has, my whole extended life.

"Bella darlin'?" Jasper asked me. Damn his empath ways! He knew he didn't have to continue.

I quickly explained my thoughts out loud and everyone—including Emmett who was driving—looked at me and smiled gently.

"You can always visit him Bells, he's 2 minutes down the road." Rose assured me quietly.

"It's just hard to give him up even if I've only stayed there a week." I whimpered. I hated myself for showing weakness but they were my family now, I was allowed to. Silence ensnared the car.

"What style clothes do you like?" Alice asked.

I was about to answer with 'anything' but before I could even open my mouth, she cut me off.

"That's not good enough Bella. You need a style you can't just wear any old thing. Starting tomorrow you'll be a Cullen or Hale, we'll discuss that later, so you have to have the best."

"Sure Alice, whatever you sa..." I was cut off by 4 screams of 'NO!'

"Never ever say that Bella, you have no idea what you'll get yourself into. She made me dye my hair purple for a dare. Imagine MY hair purple!" Rose told me seriously. Emmett just laughed at her. Rose whacked him up the back of the head.

"Sure Alice, whatever you say, within reason." I promised her, responding in a groan from everyone other then Alice. With Alice's hand in mine I traced her bite mark on my stomach inconspicuously.

"Relax Ali, if I really don't like something, I'll tell you. Promise." I promised through my power.

"Thankyou Bella." She replied as we pulled into the driveway. I jumped out with a small promise and wave.

"See you later."

"Bella, I'm going to hit the sack. Don't forget that the Cullen's are picking you up at 9 to go shopping." Charlie peered around my open bedroom door to where I was sitting at my computer.

"Thanks Charlie. Thankyou for everything." I murmured as I got up and embraced him gently.

"It was my pleasure Bells. You just have to promise to come visit me occasionally." He chuckled under his breath.

"Of course." I released him but kept my eyes on him until he walked into his bedroom.

I logged onto MSN© to see that I had 5 new friend requests.

One from Pixie_Chic, one from Mad-Eye_Moody, another from Smart_Blonde, one from Competitive_Muscle_Dude and the last one from Damn_His_Empath_Ways.

They all sound like names that a psychic little vampire would make up for her family. I'm guessing that Pixie Chic is Alice, Mad-Eye Moody is Edward, Smart Blonde is Rosalie, Competitive Muscle Dude would definitely be Emmett while Damn His Empath Ways must be Jasper. I laughed at their stupid names but accepted them all anyway, to find out they were all online. Wow, I didn't know they had that many computers at the Cullen house.

The first one to IM me was Pixie Chic.

Pixie_Chic says:  
Hey Mys Mystery.

(Should I mention that my IM name is Mys Mystery? Well it is.)

Mys Mystery says:  
Hello Pixie Chic. How's your family?

Pixie_Chic says:  
Oh shut it lil' sis.

Mys Mystery says:  
Who is this? And how did you get my IM?

Pixie_Chic says:  
You'll have to guess. I'm inviting everyone into the conversation.

I waited a moment for her, or whoever it was to invite everyone in.

Smart_Blonde says:  
Smart Blonde is in the house!

Competitive_Muscle_Dude says:  
Smart Blonde needs to get a life!

Mad-Eye_Moody says:  
La la la la LAAAA! Blocking my ears and closing my eyes so I don't have to tell Esme and Carlisle!

Pixie_Chic says:  
Can we start the game now? *cute little annoying pout*

This is definitely weird. Smart Blonde cannot be Rosalie, it's not possible, Competitive Muscle Dude could be Emmett but I'm not sure whether Pixie Chic is Alice or not! This is SO confusing!

Mys Mystery says:  
What game? And who is who? :

Mad-Eye_Moody says:  
The game is to see whether you can tell us all apart or not.

Damn_His_Empath_Ways says:  
We've all got bets on who you'll think is who. Alice will win... unless a certain person puts their shield up and changes their mind... ;-)

Mys Mystery says:  
Do I get any clues?

Mad-Eye_Moody says:  
The first clue is that we don't match our names. We're on each others accounts so we confuse you.

Smart_Blonde says:  
We'll go through and say one non-obvious thing about ourselves and you have to guess.

Competitive_Muscle_Dude says:  
I'm a girl

Damn_His_Empath_Ways says:  
Way not to be obvious CMD

Pixie_Chic says:  
I'm taller then Alice

Mys Mystery says:  
That's really gonna help isn't it? Everyone's taller then Alice

Mad-Eye_Moody says:  
I travel lighter than Jasper

Smart_Blonde says:  
I'm a guy who has his eye on someone...

That's easily solved, Smart Blonde is either Edward or Jasper, Mad-Eye Moody is either Rosalie or Alice, Competitive Muscle Dude is either Alice or Rosalie again while Pixie Chic could be any of them. Wait, Damn His Empath Ways hasn't given me a clue.

Mys Mystery says:  
I haven't heard anything from the Empath yet...

Damn_His_Empath_Ways says:  
I have a power.

Mys Mystery says:  
I'm going to take stabs in the dark here when I guess.  
Smart blonde is Emmett, Mad-Eye Moody is Rosalie, Competitive Muscle Dude is Alice, Pixie Chic is Edward while Damn His Empath Ways is Jasper.

How many did I get wrong?

Pixie Chic says:  
Hey Bella, it's Esme. All my children are in fits of laughter because you didn't get any right. I really didn't raise them to be like this.

Mys Mystery says:  
Esme, it's fine really.

This is really confusing though!

Pixie_Chic says:  
It's supposed to be. The hilarity of it is increased when Alice and Edward don't know what you're going to choose. And Alice says that Charlie isn't going to wake up until 8:30 tomorrow morning. You're free to come over if you like.

Mys Mystery says:  
Thanks Esme, but I think I'll wait until I actually figure it out. I don't want to get laughed at any more than necessary from those little brats you call children. No offence intended of course.

Pixie_Chic says:  
None taken Bella. Lock your window quick and see if you can extend your shield from your body.

Mys Mystery says:  
Why?

Pixie_Chic says:  
If you don't want to get laughed at more, at least lock your window. They are getting ready to come so they can climb in. It was Emmett's idea to tease you. If you can spread you shield (Carlisle's idea) over Charlie, you'll both be immune to the talents of Edward, Alice and Jasper.

Mys Mystery says:  
Window locked. Working on the shield.

I concentrated on pushing my shield out to protect Charlie from their talents. I saw a small white dome burst out from me to surround me by a metre. I tried pushing it further, extending it towards Charlie's room. I saw a burst of gold sparks and I felt Charlie inside my shield.

Mys Mystery says:  
Done, just in time too. They're here...

Pixie_Chic says:  
Our numbers are in your phone if you want us to come and take them home.

Mys Mystery says:  
Thanks Esme, and Carlisle. I'll see you later.

I signed out of MSN© as I heard a tap on my windows. I turned around with a lazy grin on my face to see Jasper's face on the outside of one and Edward's on the outside of the other. I rolled my eyes at their humorous expressions.

I made I shooing motion as I walked towards the windows.

"I'll come out." I said so low that I knew they would hear.

"You'd better Isa." Jasper warned. I stopped in my tracks, startled. No-one had ever called me anything other than Belle, Bella or Bells. Never Isa. I smiled a small but genuine smile as I kept walking.

"You idiot, she barely knows us enough to move in with us. But you go and make up a nickname for her. She paused you idiot, she didn't like it!" Rose was whispering to Jasper after he'd jumped from my window ledge.

"Rose, it's fine. I like getting to know you all. It's good to know that you like me enough to give me nicknames. If you won't object I'd like to give you nicknames too." I assured her as I opened the window that Jasper was at. "Nicknames that only I call you."

"Bella, we'd love it. It would be a sign despite only meeting us today that you are comfortable with us. No-one here will object to a nickname." Edward smiled as he tapped his temple.

"Line up!" I commanded. They all looked at me strangely, except Jasper.

"How would you like us to line up ma'am?" He asked politely.

I was going to do this army style, "Oldest to youngest in human years." When no-one except Jasper moved I added harshly, "Go, now!"

"Permission to speak ma'am?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Permission granted. Speak Jasper." I nodded at him.

"If you are the same age in human years as someone else, you then line up within your age group by vampire years? Correct ma'am?" I was impressed, he didn't even forget formalities.

"Correct." I replied simply. The order in which they were lined up was, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and finally Jasper.

"Staying in order, follow me. Keep up or be punished." I commanded but not before grazing my finger over my top and keeping my eyes away from Alice. I wasn't really going to punish them, but they still must listen.

I ran into the forest with Jasper on my heels but with a respectable distance between us. I allowed myself a small smile as I slowed down, Jasper copying my movements. When I completely stopped and turned around after a complete second they were all in order, looking respectfully at me.

"Good." I gave a small praise as I walked to stand in front of Jasper. "What was your human name?"

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

"Excuse me?" I wanted his full title and he realised it a moment too late.

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He quickly corrected.

"What nicknames do the Cullen's call you Major?"

"None ma'am." He answered. I was expecting his to rattle out a full story but then I thought better then that expectation, he was a Major after all.

"But you don't mind me making one up for you Major?" I just needed to make sure.

"No ma'am."

"Good work Jasper. If you don't mind I'd like to call you by Major or Jazz. You don't have to agree." I sent my thoughts to him.

"No ma'am, I do not."

"Very well, you are dismissed Major." I nodded. He waited until I'd moved to stand in front of Rosalie until moving to stand next to a fallen down tree.

"What was your human name?" I asked quickly of Rosalie.

"Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale ma'am." Rosalie followed Jaspers' example. She obviously didn't know anything about how to address your commander. She's polite yes, but it's more then that, you need to have respect lacing your tone, keep your face blank, don't talk unless spoken to; just things like that.

"What nicknames to the Cullen's call you Miss Hale?" I was keeping my questions the same, no need to change them for different people.

"Just Rose." She answered. I could hear the underlying sarcasm. I raised my right eyebrow at her. "That's all they call me."

I could hear Jasper getting uncomfortable from behind me. He knew she was in the wrong.

"Well then 'Just Rose' can you tell me how long it takes for you to think about what you just said, and correct it?" I asked.

"I don't know." That just got me angrier. Well, mock angrier anyway. No, wipe that, now I was starting to get angry. I let down my physical shield so that Jasper could feel my irritation.

"Well until you know you will refer to everyone as sir or ma'am. When you find the answer, you'll tell me and you'll correct yourself. Have I made myself clear?" I was being tough, but my father was this tough on me when I was a child.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at me. I heard Jasper making signals behind me. "Ma'am."

I moved down the line. Emmett. Well, this should be interesting.

"Emmett James McCarty ma'am." He said before I could say anything.

"Excuse me? Did I ask you a question or give you permission to speak? I didn't think so." I didn't give him a chance to answer. I could practically sense Jasper fuming.

"Now that I already know your human name, what nicknames do the Cullen's call you?"

"Em ma'am." He answered respectfully.

"You don't mind me making up my own for you?" I asked.

"No ma'am."

"Very well." I answered out loud.

"Is Emmy or EJ alright?" I didn't bother complementing him like I did Jasper, he'd already messed up.

"No ma'am." He repeated.

"You are dismissed Emmett." I then turned to my new pixie sister.

"Your human name?"

"Miss Mary Alice Brandon ma'am."

"What nicknames do you have now Miss Brandon?"

"Permission to explain ma'am?" She'd copied Jasper the sneaky little elf.

"Permission granted. Speak Miss Brandon."

"My name is now Alice Cullen. I dropped Mary when I became a vampire. I have no nicknames ma'am."

I couldn't help but have playful sarcasm in my voice when I answered her, "I realise this Miss Brandon. I simply asked if you had any nicknames." I placed my right hand on the side of my right stomach. I winced as I pressed hard on my bite. I noticed Alice wince as well.

"You don't mind is I call you Ali? Are you alright?"

"No ma'am." She replied aloud as she nodded slightly.

"You are dismissed Alice." I turned to Edward. I extended my shield over everyone else so they couldn't tell him what to say. The only indication I did so was the small scowl that appeared over his face.

"Your human name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen ma'am." He still had that scowl on his face. I'd have to do something about that...

"Just Edward Anthony Masen then? No title?" I was trying to provoke him and he knew it.

"No ma'am. At the time of transformation I was not yet 18." He explained. I moved quick enough that he didn't see me. I came up behind him quickly and I saw Jasper wince as he figured out what I was going to do. He saw me glance at him and shrugged slightly as if to say it was Edward's fault.

Before anyone except Jasper knew, I hit him over the back of him head. He spun around to face me but instead I just moved to where I was before.

"How dare you!" He snarled when he rounded on me.

"Permission to speak to Edward ma'am?" Jasper spoke up from his spot behind me.

"Quickly Jasper." I was impatient and he could feel it. "DO NOT warn him."

"Never ma'am. Edward, you never snarl at your commander, you deserved it." Jasper said quietly from where he stood.

"I did nothing to deserve that." Edward snarled at his brother. Jasper looked at me for permission to speak again; I nodded.

"You spoke more then just your simple answer in effort to explain. You spoke without permission."

"She is not my commander. She is a girl whom we met today. She has no right to make us do anything. I do not need permission to speak." Edward growled. Despite himself, Jasper ran to where I was standing put his arms around my shoulders.

It wasn't threatening, it was just restraining and if I didn't know better I'd say he was giving me a hug from behind. I did know better, he was doing his duty to protect people.

I was trembling with anger and I could tell that it was starting to affect Jasper.

"You have no right to insult her. You think I don't know how you're feeling? You have nothing on mine or Alice's feelings." Jasper tried to remain calm as he spoke to Edward. Alice moved to stand next to Jasper and I.

"Jasper, I can help. She's not a newborn, she's skilful. After she took her shield down earlier today I saw her fighting in the past. She's unbelievable. It's just us Jasper, we are the only ones who can do it." Alice whispered.

"Alice, if she's as skilful as you say, we'll need the others as backup." Jasper's reply was hushed as well.

"Rose and Em will be liabilities. They haven't travelled like we have, haven't been in the fights we have. She's a part vampire and she's probably just as skilful if not more so then both of us combined. Trust me on this." Alice assured him. Instead of answering, Jasper simply unwrapped me from the sort-of-hug and held onto my right arm. Alice grabbed my left.

"Thanks guys, you've allowed me an easy win." Edward's overconfident demeanour really got to me. He walked straight up to me and he wasn't expecting me to lash out.

I showed my teeth as he neared and snarled. He didn't look overly fazed until I broke out of Jasper and Alice's grip. I took out an offensive crouch and snarled louder. He took a small step back.

"Isa, don't. He's not worth it." Jasper murmured from where he stood.

"Izzy, listen to Jasper, please." Alice joined in. They both made a move to comfort or grab me—I wasn't sure which—but stopped when I moved so we all stood in a triangle. Me at one point, Edward on the point to my left and Ali and Jazz on the remaining point.

"Who's side are you on? Me being hurt or her being hurt?" Edward asked. I mentally gulped.

Ali and Jazz looked at each other before answering together.

**A/N:****Alrighty. I know I said I would be putting this on HIATUS and believe me, I'm not too happy about it. I will still be putting this on ****temporary**** HIATUS but I'm going to continue writing it even if I don't post it.**

**Even though it's going on break I thought I'd ask a few questions for you guys to answer...**

**#1: Who do you think Bella will end up with in the end?**

**#2: Who's side do you think Ali and Jazz will take?**

**#3: What dramas do you think are approaching**

**And...**

**#4: What needs improving in my story? Better language? Happier themes? More drama? Lemons?**

**As of now my story is on HIATUS. Thanks for the people who have read my story up to now and have enjoyed it. I'm sorry but due to the lack of response I may not update it for a few weeks at the minimum.**

**I've got major bone and hamstring surgery coming up in October which I'm hoping will go well. I'll have all this extra time to write even if I don't post it.**

**On second thought, I've got one more question for you...**

**Would you mind if I posted a story that was completely my own? Any storyline requests?**

**Thanks,**

**Tay...xo **


End file.
